A Rebel's Wedding
by mistyblue814
Summary: This is a Rexsoka fluff and cuteness one-shot. Rex and Ahsoka have agreed to get married, and the Ghost Crew is invited in attendance as witnesses. Just like them, Rex and Ahsoka do things there way, with a mix of vows from both cultures. However, the Ghost Crew has something up their sleeves to help make the day better.


"But it's a _wedding_ , Ahsoka!" Sabine emphasized the word.

The Togruta shrugged and told her, sitting down at the common room table, "it's not really a wedding per-say, Sabine. It's more just a marriage. Were just making things legally binding."

"It's still special enough to wear something other than…that!" Sabine insisted, motioning to Ahsoka's outfit.

The Togruta looked down at herself in her normal outfit. She chuckled a little before looking up at Sabine, who was sitting on a box across the room. Ahsoka asked, "well, what's wrong with it?"

"It's not…you know a wedding outfit." Sabine insisted.

"We don't exactly have a lot of credits, Sabine." Rex told her, coming into the room with a cup of caf in his hand, leaning against the doorframe as he looked at the Ghost members and his soon-to-be-wife. "Most of our money went towards getting the minister"

"Sabine, Kanan and I are only going to be witnesses." Hera told her gently, "it's not meant to be a huge thing."

"And we invited you because it would be nice for you all to be there. But that hardly makes a party." Rex told them.

"Do you two even have any rings?" Ezra asked.

The clone and Togruta looked at each other and Rex said, moving his hand behind his head to scratch it subconsciously, "Well…errr, not yet. We're going to be getting some on Serenno. That's where the rest of the money is going."

Ahsoka told them, holding up her hands, "we don't want to make a big deal of this. We don't even have the means to make a big deal of this. We're going to exchange rings and vows and that's it."

"But aren't there traditions from Shili that should be involved. I mean, I know Mandalore has some." Ezra said.

The couple looked at each other, and Rex hesitantly told the group, "err…well, yes, but some of them we can't do or don't have time to do. And besides, the clones and I never completely subscribed to all of the Madalorian culture, only what Jango brought in and even then we never really took to it completely. I was more connected with clone culture but we never had any traditions for that since we never married. It's not like we are having a traditional wedding anyway, so why would we do everything by the books? We're mostly putting them in our vows, mixing the traditional vows for both of our cultures together."

It was something both of them had talked about. Neither Ahsoka nor Rex wanted a big white, traditional wedding, but there were some things that they secretly wished they could have. Although Ahsoka would never admit it, a dress would be nice, but she more wished for a shoulder wrap. It was a tradition for girls to wear Tulle wraps on their wedding day with their family crest pin to hold it together over their heart on Shili. Rex wanted that for her, for her to be a bride in a wedding dress, but he didn't have anything. However, after paying the minister the two barely had enough money to pull together and get rings, which was something that they both wanted more. They had seen some on the holonet that they agreed on that they would buy once on the planet tomorrow. And mixing their traditional cultural vows were free and the minister agreed after Ahsoka and Rex made them together and sent them to him. They had agreed on the minister and the place where it would take place: on a mountain path near a river. It would be peaceful and beautiful and Rex hoped it would make up for what he couldn't give her.

"This isn't meant to be anything big." Ahsoka told them.

"Yeah, it's just to make things official." Rex told them.

Even Zeb had a small frown on his face. He wasn't the romantic type at all, but the idea of Ahsoka and Rex getting married as though it was any other day didn't seem right. It wasn't any ordinary day for them. And the event was supposed to be more special than just "making it official".

"But…I mean nothing for either of you? No tux? No dress?" Sabine asked.

"We don't really need those, do we?" Ahsoka asked with a shrug, "with or without a dress and tux we will still become husband and wife. It'll be a celebration for us either way."

"But…" Sabine started before Hera gave her a warning.

"Sabine." Hera told her in a warning tone that the three spectres knew well.

Sabine, Zeb and Ezra looked at each other. Sabine finally relented on the subject and sat defeated on the box, looking at Ahsoka, Kanan and Hera as they sat at the round table. Ezra leaned against the wall again. He agreed with Sabine. A wedding was supposed to be a celebration, however what Ahsoka and Rex had planned didn't have any of that. It didn't sound like a celebration, just something that was going to happen.

"No one else can come?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka and Rex both looked down and Kanan gave the three a small glare to silently tell them that the subject should not be pressed. He knew exactly what the two were thinking: the people who they want to come are dead. Ahsoka cleared her throat and said, trying to not think of her old friends, "well we aren't close with a lot of Rebel cells like we are with you. We also don't know many people anyway, and the people we did ask are too busy."

Rex had asked Wolffe and Gregor, but he knew that they wouldn't come, not that he or Ahsoka blamed them. Wolffe wanted to stay with Gregor and Gregor wasn't in his right mind for the occasion. And Ahsoka had asked Bail Organa but he, Breha, and Leia were all busy and Ahsoka understood that. Other than that, there wasn't anyone who really pressed in their mind that they could ask. There were many others that they wanted to come, but it wouldn't be possible. Ahsoka had made the list in her head and it was long: Plo, Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, Luminara, Yoda, Fives, Cody, Echo, Hardcase, Kix, Jesse, literally every clone in the 501st, and all of the masters in the Order. And she knew with Rex many other clones would be invited. But those hundreds of names fell in the deep, never to be brought up again. It was just the two of them left, their large family looking nothing but empty now. Although new ones came in and they were starting to become part of another family, the feeling of brotherhood wasn't the same and the two were still haunted by the ghosts of the past that couldn't be a part of their special day.

"So you are stuck with us," Zeb tried to joke.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Ahsoka gave them a smile, "you are a very special group of people and we would love that you be a part of our special day. Even you Chopper."

The droid made some loud beeps and Ahsoka smiled towards him.

The problem was that the crew saw that nothing was really special about the wedding. Even Hera and Kanan could silently admit that to themselves. A marriage was supposed to be more than making things legally binding. It was supposed to be a special day and besides meeting a minister the day would be no different. It might mean more for Rex and Ahsoka, but this wasn't an ordinary day for them.

Ahsoka sighed and told them, "I think I'll head in early, make sure that I get some good beauty sleep for my big day tomorrow."

Hera rolled her eyes and Ahsoka moved off of the couch and behind the table. Rex smiled and nodded, placing the empty cup of caf on the nearest box.

"We both better get some." Rex joked.

Ahsoka giggled, "you especially, I want to make sure you don't fall asleep during the reception."

The Togruta looked at the crew and told them, "good night. We'll see you all tomorrow."

The crew said good night to the pair and they watched as Ahsoka and Rex left to their own room.

When they are immediately out of hearing range, Sabine asks, "we seriously aren't going to let them get married with their plans as is, are we?"

Hera and Kanan looked at each other. Kanan sighed and asked, "what do you suggest Sabine? We can't exactly give them a grand wedding and reception."

"But not even a dress?" Sabine asked.

"It's their choice, Sabine." Kanan told them.

Sabine crossed her arms, defeated again.

"I didn't realize that you cared so much, Sabine." Hera commented.

"It just…doesn't seem right." Ezra explained, "Ahsoka and Rex deserve a special day."

"I'm not a romantic but," Sabine started, "it just seems like a really adoring idea that even in a rebellion and in our positions that there is something really bright like a wedding and that kind of union."

Zeb cleared his voice and told them, slightly embarrassed, "I, uh, agree with Sabine. It would be nice to have that kind of hope in a rebellion like this."

"It's not the celebration but the people you are with that make it special." Hera tried to insist, though she had the same feelings as her crew mates.

"Hera, we aren't special to them," Sabine told her, "at least not in comparison to who they used to have."

Both leaders sat there shocked by her statement. Hera asked, "Sabine, you don't really believe that."

"It's not that they don't care, but we aren't…" Sabine didn't want to finish, though the group knew what she was talking about.

"It just feels that they deserve something more special." Ezra said to turn the crew away from thinking about Sabine's ending, "I mean, it doesn't have to be an elegant ballgown dress and a flashy tux but it would be nice that they wore something different and nice for the occasion."

"They already explained that they don't have the credits for it." Hera told them softly, "rebellion doesn't exactly pay well."

"Maybe we could contact Senator Organa?" Ezra asked, "he is close with Ahsoka right, they knew each other during the Clone Wars? Maybe he would be willing to give them a small money gift."

"Ezra," Kanan sighed, "I think Ahsoka and Rex have some pride not to ask for money."

"Except they wouldn't be asking. We would." Ezra insisted.

"It would be going behind their backs and asking for money on their behalf." Hera explained, crossing her arms.

"Besides, I don't think that they were _that_ close." Kanan told them.

"They seemed close enough that he wouldn't like that Rex and Ahsoka would be in their normal clothes for their wedding." Ezra commented.

"Even if that is true, it is not good for us to go around their backs like that." Kanan told them.

"Maybe we could pull our credits together and get something for them?" Zeb suggested.

"We don't exactly have a lot of money either, Zeb." Kanan commented.

"But together maybe we could bring something, right?" Sabine asked.

Hera and Kanan looked at each other and Hera sighed, deciding to let out her secret, "I had _something_ in mind. Kanan and I had enough to cover for it, but we don't have much left after that."

"'Something'?" Ezra asked.

Hera pursed her lips, "it's a tradition for Togruta brides that they wear a light wrap around their shoulders and have it pinned up with their tribe's pin over their heart. I don't have a Tano tribe pin, but Ahsoka can still wrap it around her shoulders. It's like a Tulle wrap. I was able to order one'[ as a gift from all of us."

"It would have been nice if you could have included us in this." Sabine said.

"I was going to when I picked it up and showed it to you so you could see it yourselves." Hera promised.

"I guess that helps." Sabine said.

"We don't have much money after that to get them clothes for the occasion." Kanan commented.

"But we knew that it would be something really important for Ahsoka, even without the pin." Hera told them.

"But maybe we could still get some type of tux rental for Rex," Zeb commented, "or some nice clothes."

"Then we should also get something for Ahsoka if Rex is dressed up," Sabine commented.

"What if we found nice white dress. It doesn't have to necessarily be a wedding dress, but a white one that is nice. That shouldn't be too much money would it?" Ezra asked.

Hera shrugged, "it depends. The wedding shop I ordered from might have something to spare for rentals. And we could check for dresses, but…I don't know if we will be able to find anything at a low enough price."

"Maybe we could find some work in the morning? Get an odd job that can boost us in credits?" Zeb asked.

"We could certainly try." Hera said, "you can usually find last minute loading and unloading job at the ports. It won't give us a lot though."

"But maybe it will be enough to put us over the edge." Sabine insisted.

Hera nodded. She told them, "we'll dock at Serenno early tomorrow morning. We can get up early and see if there is anything we can get."

~.~

The next morning before the sun even rose on Serenno, the Ghost crew were out at the docks, helping to unload boxes of food for a store in exchange for some credits while Rex and Ahsoka slept in. The wedding wasn't until evening when the sun was about to go down so they had some time to spare.

They laid together in the bed, Ahsoka's head laid rested against his chest with Rex's arm around her.

"It sure is quiet this morning." Ahsoka murmured.

"I heard them all leave hours ago." Rex answered, "I'm not sure where though. I hear Chopper every now and then playing guard."

Ahsoka nodded and commented, "Hera and Kanan must have had something for them to do. While we are here they probably thought that they could get something done."

Rex nodded, moving to take her hand. Ahsoka smiled and their fingers interlocked on his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder and Rex leaned down to whisper in her ear, "we are getting married today."

Ahsoka squeaked very slightly in excitement before she hid her face in his shoulder and squeezed his hand. She moved to look up at him and gave him a bright smile, her eyes bright as well like the night when they agreed to get married. Her voice lightly echoed, "we're getting married today!"

After a couple of seconds, she sighed and looked at the time before whispering, "we should probably go find that jewelry shop and get those rings."

He looked over at the time as well and sighed before agreeing "we probably should."

She leaned up to kiss him before getting out from under the covers and leaving his arms. After getting out of bed, she walks around the room put on her clothes. Rex moved to sit on the edge of the bed, but did not leave it. Instead, he spent that time watching her. When Ahsoka was almost completely dressed, she looked behind her and saw him still sitting down. She raised an eyebrow and asked him in a soft vocie, "is something wrong?"

He looked up at her and she could see it in his eyes. It was a look she had seen in her own eyes when looking in the mirror when she thought about certain aspects of the wedding. She sighed and walked towards him before kneeling on the ground in front of him. She took his hands and rested them on his lap. She told him after a couple of seconds of silence, "I know. I wish they were here for this too."

"Cody and I always joked that he would be my best man if I ever got married." Rex whispered, his eyes still cast down.

She squeezed his hand and admitted to him, "before I was a Padawan and thought if there was any possible way that I would get married that Plo Koon would walk me down the aisle."

He nods. Ahsoka could feel his emotions through the Force. She had been trying to keep those same feelings in the corner of her mind. they must have come up for Rex when they realized it was time to really get the wedding rings. Ahsoka squeezes his hands again and she tells him:

"They wouldn't want us to be sad about this, especially not today on our day." Ahsoka told him.

He moved his head up slightly to look at her. She saw the sorrow in his eyes as he nodded. She gave him a small smile and whispered, "I miss them too and I wish they were here, but we can't change the fact they aren't. And they wouldn't want us to be sad because of them."

Rex thought about her words for a moment. He knew none of his brothers would like that he was hung up on them and feeling sad on his wedding day.

"You're right." Rex agreed.

She smiled and leaned up a little to kiss him. His kiss back to her was soft. She tells him after pulling away slightly, "now, get dressed. We have to get our rings."

He smiled as well, kissing her once more before getting up off of the bed and following her around the room.

When Ahsoka and Rex walked off of the Ghost, they looked around the port to see if they could find any of the Ghost crew. After walking down the port, at the very end near the village they heard Sabine's voice.

"Ezra, you and I are going to have to do this one together."

The two smiled and finally spotted Zeb and Kanan walking down from a ramp, carrying boxes to a produce shop by the docks a little bit away. They saw Hera come off the ship with a box in hand as well and soon followed Ezra and Sabine carrying a rather large box. As the couple got closer, Ezra was the first to spot them. He smiled and told them as he and Sabine lifted the box down, "hey! Happy…marriage day? I guess?"

Ahsoka and Rex smiled, Ahsoka giggling.

"Happy Marriage Day." Ahsoka told him back.

Sabine turned around and gave them a smile. The pair looked tired. Hera and Kanan came out of the back of the shop and gave them a smile as well, looking no less awake than the others.

"Good morning." Hera told them, "off to get the rings?"

Ahsoka nodded, "yeah. What are you all doing?"

Zeb came out from the back of the store as well and told them, "err, we're just helping the locals. They needed some help."

"Really? You left kind of early…" Rex commented.

"Uh…none of us could sleep!" Sabine told them, trying to keep up the story.

"Yeah, we were all so excited about today." Ezra added.

Rex nodded and looked around. Looking into the ship there looked to be quite a few more boxes they would have to unload. Rex turned back to the group and told them, "we can help you if you need—."

"NO!" All five of the members yelled almost simultaneously.

Both Rex and Ahsoka stared at them in shock at the sudden outburst. Kanan explained, lowering his voice to a normal volume again, "This is your special day. You shouldn't be working. Take a break and take the day off for yourselves."

Rex and Ahsoka gave each other a confused glance before Ahsoka nodded slowly, "um…okay. If you are sure."

"We are so sure. We got this." Sabine told her.

"Yeah." Zeb agreed, "we don't need any help."

"And we should be done well before lunch so we'll have plenty of time to get this unloaded and meet you on the trail for the ceremony." Hera explained.

Ahsoka nodded, looking at all of them for a couple of seconds before she answered, "sounds good. Don't get yourself all worked up either, you should have a day off too."

Zeb smirked, "us? Never. We aren't the ones getting married."

"Go have fun! Spend your day together! Don't worry about us," Hera told them.

Rex and Ahsoka laughed, nodding. Rex told them, "Alright, alright! We'll get out of your way."

"Good! Go!" Sabine joked.

The couple rolled their eyes and gave the crew one last goodbye before going to the road entering the village. The two walked closely together, taking in the warm sun on their skin. Although both could silently admit to each other that the other members were acting weird, however acting odd was not exactly out of the norm for the group.

The crew stared after Ahsoka and Rex as they walked away and into the slightly crowded village edge. Sabine sighed and looked over her shoulder to see the others, "that should keep them busy for a while."

"And if they are out somewhere then we won't have to worry so much about them seeing us going into the wedding shop or see the gifts before we give it to them." Hera agreed.

Kanan looked at the ship and said, "we are not nearly done. If we are going to have time to finish this, shower, and then get the works we're going to need to keep busy."

The others agreed, following Kanan back onto the ship to unload more boxes.

It was later morning so most people were still out, making the long, commercial central road busy. Rex looked over at Ahsoka as they walked. She felt the eyes on her and turned her head as well, offering him a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Maybe they are right. We could take the day off. We have no pressing matters today." Rex commented.

Ahsoka smiled. Maybe it was the excitement and happiness of the day, or the fact that they were alone, but she reached for his hand to hold it as they walked. Even though it was a small show of affection, it was something that she and Rex never got to do. Even just holding his hand made her feel better.

Rex squeezed back and Ahsoka told him, moving closer, "hmm, I haven't had a day to myself since…I don't think ever."

Rex smiled and he tells her, "then we can make it today. We have all day until we have to meet the minister. I'm sure there are some sight-seeing places."

"I haven't been here for years, but that was for business so I never got to learn that kind of information." Ahsoka said, "we could ask the locals about some places. Maybe the people at the jewelry shop will have some ideas."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask." Rex agreed before looking around, "where is that shop anyway?"

"It's supposed to be down this road, not too far from the port I think but far enough down to avoid the huge crowds." Ahsoka answered, "and there is another one at the very start of the road, but they are more expensive, so if we get to the end then we know we went too far."

"I'm sure it won't be impossible to find." Rex commented.

"Probably not. But we have all day." Ahsoka joked and he smiled back at her, squeezing her hand again.

The shop wasn't hard to miss. There was a large green sign that said in capital, bold, white letters: MATHALA'S RINGS. Coming to it, Ahsoka and Rex saw that they were not the only ones in there. There were maybe three or four other couples there with a couple of people by themselves. There were different species, mixed like them who were all looking at rings. The place was rather large though for only a ring shop, and there was soft but quiet music to keep the atmosphere the same.

Ahsoka looked at the rows and rows of rings showed on glass tables, the set up quite incredible. She could see many different rings, ones that were gold, some that were silver, ones with diamonds, ones with different colours such as green and red. There were some with intricate designs and some that were plain. At the back behind the counter there was a type of machine that would lightly alter the ring to fit the new owner.

Looking at Rex, she saw that he was just as surprised as she was. She smiled and told him, squeezing his hand, "come on, our wedding rings are in here."

He scoffed slightly, "yeah, _somewhere._ "

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, though a bright smile was on her face that made Rex smile as well. She looked around and led him to one side of the store where the more simple wedding bands and rings were. Looking through the glass, standing close together, Ahsoka spotted the wedding bands that they had seen on the holonet. Matching silver rings that had three bands, two together and one wrapping around them as they twisted together, the male being placed against a band with rings above and below the twisting bands while the other was just the bands twisting.

Even though they had seen them on the holonet, Ahsoka felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at the rings in front of her. It was almost as though they were _real._ Like _this_ , this whole day, was _real_. The feeling was really starting to set in with every hour that she and Rex were together and with every activity they were doing together. She held tight to Rex, as though scared he would disappear. The feelings she had were so different than what she was used to. She was almost worried that this wasn't real.

And Rex held on tight

A Rodian worker came over, a smile on her face. Her big eyes looked them over.

"Are you two picking out rings or just looking?" she asked, her voice surprisingly open and melodic.

Ahsoka told her with a warm smile, "we are hoping to buy our wedding bands today."

The Rodian smiled and asked them excitedly, "the wedding is soon, I expect?"

Ahsoka nodded, looking at Rex and smiling at him. He still wasn't used to 'chit chat' with strangers. He preferred to stay silent and learn who people were by watching them. And he wasn't one for talking to new people anyway. Ahsoka turned back to the Rodian and answered, "today, actually."

The Rodian smiled widely and said in a high, enthusiastic voice, "that sounds so exciting! What a big day!"

Ahsoka smiled back, taking the lead for talking so Rex could stay comfortable in silence. Rex did offer a smile as well, but it was more on the thought of his marriage than to the Rodian's reaction.

The Togruta pointed to the wedding bands they were looking at and told the other girl, "we were looking at those. We would be able to get them today, right?"

The Rodian girl nodded and told them in her melodic voice, clapping her hands together in excitement: "of course! We just take a measurement of your finger and we get the metal piece and we have a machine in the back that will melt and cool it just the way you want!"

Ahsoka nodded and answered her, "excellent. How long should it take?"

"Not too long. For those only about 20 minutes." the Rodian answered, taking a tape measure out of her pocket.

Ahsoka held out her left hand so that the girl could measure and soon Rex did the same, still offering a smile but being silent until she was done.

"I'll be right back with your rings." the Rodian told them, mentally remembering the measurements.

"Thank you." Rex told her.

The Rodian went off excitedly to the back room, moving past others in the store. Rex chuckled, as he watched her.

"I think she's more excited than us," he commented in a low voice.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes but turned her head to offer him a smile. She told him, "it's her job to be excited. She _is_ giving out wedding rings."

"Fair enough." Rex commented before he looked at the rings again. His eyes soon began to drift down the line a little more before they fell on rings that shone and glittered in the light more than the others because of their diamonds and other precious rocks on them. He felt a small tinge of guilt rise in his stomach. Ahsoka deserved a ring with a diamond on it and he couldn't give that to her. He could barely give her one with a design.

Ahsoka could feel something amiss about Rex. She looked at him again and raised an eyebrow as she gently squeezed his hand, "Rex?"

His head quickly turns to her and he tells her, forcing a smile even though he knew Ahsoka would see right through it, "sorry, did you ask me something? Spaced-out I guess."

She shook her head and squeezes his hand before she answers him, "No, but now I will. Are you okay? You're…not rethinking the wedding are you?"

His eyes almost bulge out at the last question and he quickly tells her, shaking his head and free hand frantically, "what? No! Of course not!"

"Then what's wrong?" she asks gently, prodding for an answer.

Rex was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to explain it all to Ahsoka. He stared into her caring eyes for a moment before he wordlessly turned to look at the rings that were flashing with diamonds and expensive rocks. Ahsoka followed his gaze. When her eyes set on the specific, shiny, rich rings she connected the dots pretty quickly. Before she could comment on it, she heard Rex say quietly, "I don't need a ring. If we put our money together I can get you a better one."

Ahsoka turned back to him, her moves so sharp that they could literally cut the air. She stares at him to see Rex looking slightly embarrassed, looking down. She didn't know if he was specifically embarrassed for what he said or because of their financial situation. Ahsoka offers him a small smile though and takes both of his hands. She tells him, moving closer so that they could whisper and still easily hear each other:

"You always did worry about things that you didn't need to." Ahsoka told him gently. She continued, hoping to give him ease, "Rex, I want us to have matching rings. It is a tradition from both of our cultures and it's something I want us to share. I thought that you wanted that too."

Rex looked up at her and asked, "you don't want other rings though? Maybe one that—."

She cut him off by shaking her head gently. He understood the que and she told him, her voice still gentle, "No. I love our rings. They are perfect and I wouldn't want any other."

She looked up into his eyes and he saw the honesty in them. Her eyes had become such a calming gentile since she grew up. When they were young they were full of fire. He didn't think that the fire was gone, maybe gone out from the experience of leaving the order but Rex never asked. He didn't think she'd understand what he was trying to say. Instead of a steady fire he saw gentle waves. Her eyes were kinder and there was always a soft tint of pain, but whenever she truly smiled they it was completely gone. But whether it was fire or waves, he loved her eyes. Something always compelled him in and let him know everything was going to be okay.

And Ahsoka thought just the same as his.

Ahsoka tells him, squeezing his hands again, "you worry too much. I don't expect a big wedding. It wouldn't fit us anyway, right? Could you imagine us at this big grandeur place that is like a palace with everything being sparkling shiny, and the floors being made of the finest glass arts, the food costing about half of the debt the Republic was in from the Clone Wars, a band that would cost the other half with a dance floor so shiny it would blind us when we tried to dance? That doesn't seem like us. A quiet ceremony is us."

He smiles a little, the image she described coming into his mind easily. He chuckled and commented, hoping to keep up the lighter atmosphere, "if anything, that's what Senator Amidala would have made for us."

Ahsoka couldn't help but giggle. She shook her head, not to disagree but in almost exasperation.

"Yes it would," Ahsoka agreed with a smile on her face, tears almost coming to her eyes. Padme didn't like to make a big spectacle of things for herself, but for those she loved she would make sure it was the biggest event of the year. She could only imagine trying to find a wedding dress with her. Ahsoka commented, her voice soft again, "but she would want us to be happy the most. Big wedding and ceremony or not."

Rex nodded. He smiles to her and comments, "it wouldn't matter. Anything in that big ceremony would pale in comparison to you."

Her smile widens and she leans up to kiss him softly. Rex wasn't always so…sappy and romantic. She knew that he sometimes had a hard time expressing his feelings, but when he did she knew how truly he meant it because he said them even if he was uncomfortable. It showed how the other knowing his feelings was more important than his own unease.

Ahsoka gives him a gentle and quick kiss so that they wouldn't draw in too much attention. There were rarely Imperials on the planet, but neither liked to attract to much attention both because they were used to living a life in the shadows and because neither were big on being the attention of strangers in general.

"I wouldn't change a thing about this. It's our day." She gave him an encouraging smile, "we don't need a lot of credits for this day. We have us and we have our rings."

Rex nodded, relaxing slightly. She was right. A large wedding wasn't something that would suit either of them and maybe having a big expensive wedding ring with a lot of diamonds wasn't either. All that he needed for this day, really, was her. He wished that he could provide those other things because she deserved a special ring, wedding dress, and a wrap, but that was extra.

Ahsoka could see in his eyes that his feelings for the matter was improving. She smiled spread to her face as well and she squeezed his hands again. She didn't want him to feel bad that they didn't have a lot of credits. All she wanted was him and they would manage the other stuff.

Soon, the Rodian came back, a smile on her face and two small, velvet covered boxes in her hands. Ahsoka turns back to her fully and offers another smile as she takes the small boxes. Opening them, Rex moves in closer so the two of them can look together. A large smile spreads on Ahsoka's face as she looks at the rings, her eyes sparkling. There they were, the two shiny rings. It seemed so different looking at the rings in her hands than the ones they were looking at online and through the glass. These were _their_ rings.

"They're perfect." Ahsoka told her, finally looking up at the Rodian. The smile was still on her face and she felt Rex gently take the rings in his own hands to look at them closer, "thank you."

The Rodian smiled and Rex gave the rings back to Ahsoka. The Togruta placed the tops on the boxes again and Rex told the worker, "we'll pay by credit."

The green Rodian smiled and nodded, almost skipping to the cash to pay. As Ahsoka and Rex followed her, he looked over at her and raised his eyebrows at the girl's actions and Ahsoka couldn't help but try and suppress a giggle.

After paying for the rings, Ahsoka set them in her pouch for safe keeping. The Rodian still seemed too excited for Rex's liking, but he wouldn't comment. He and Ahsoka would be leaving soon enough.

"I hope you two have an amazing ceremony!" the Rodian told them.

Ahsoka gave her another smile and told her in her still, calm voice, "thank you…actually can we ask you a question."

Rex looked over at Ahsoka, slightly surprised she was going to ask the question even though he knew that he shouldn't. Of course Ahsoka would ask.

"Of course!" she told them.

"We have the rest of the day before the ceremony. I was wondering if you knew of any trails or pretty spots to go to. Nothing too big, but we'd like to have some time to explore your planet." Ahsoka told her.

The Rodian smiled and thought for a moment before she answered, "if you like waterfalls, there is a trail you can take to see one. It is quite a beautiful trail."

Ahsoka and Rex smiled, "sounds great. Can you tell us more?"

~.~

Meanwhile, while Rex and Ahsoka were leaving the shop with their rings, Ezra had just finished his shower. He had made it quick after Sabine had knocked at the door and yelled at him through it. They only had about three hours before they had to start making their way to the meeting spot, and they knew it would take them a bit to get there on foot too.

Once he left the refresher, he agreed that they could start going even though his hair was wet. The instant after Ezra put on his clothes and the crew left the ship, Chopper staying behind to guard it. They all knew that the droid would be less than pleased about going to something like this and it would be hard for him to go along the trail and back. Some of the crew changed into different outfits. Ezra found it weird to see Sabine and Hera in more…casual outfits than in armour and pilot's uniform. Sabine wore a normal, purple long-sleeved shirt with normal black pants and Hera was in a very dark green, blouse like shirt with dark brown pants. Zeb was wearing a different shirt, one of the same colour but without sleeves and seemed a bit nicer. Where he put it Ezra had no idea, but he wished that he had something else than his normal clothes to go into, but he didn't have a choice.

Ezra's hair had mostly dried when Hera pointed to the dress shop she ordered the wrap from. The crew had went through the crowd as quickly as they could, bumping into annoyed strangers every once in a while, but they knew they had a time crunch. The crew entered the specialty wedding shop and Hera stepped forward after everyone looked at the different dresses and accessories that were around the front of the shop.

There was a Mirialan at the till, seemingly working by herself. She was maybe in her mid thirties and wore a conservative, but new blue dress that looked good on her. Hera didn't want to waste any time though. She went to the front desk and told the woman, who smiled widely at her, "hello. I'm here to pick up my order of a white Tulle wrap."

"Of course." the woman's voice was a little soft, but it had a gravel-like edge to it. "What is your name?"

"Hera Syndulla." the Twi'lek answered.

The green skinned woman looked on her data pad as the others began to walk up to the front desk as well. She 'tisk'ed her tongue a bit before she nodded and smiled.

"Ah yes!" the saleswoman confirmed with a smile, looking at Hera again, "One moment."

Hera nodded and gave the woman a smile before the saleswoman left to go to what Ezra assumed was the back room. Hera turned to look at them before looking around.

"We'll have to be quick to make sure we get there on time." Hera told them.

"Hera this place looks a little pricy. We may have credits, but…" Zeb started.

"We'll do the best we can." Kanan told them.

"Besides, it's the only place along this side of the planet." Hera informed them.

Before anyone could say anything else, the Mirialan came back, a smile on her face and holding her two arms out with the wrap placed on them to hold out to Hera. The Twi'lek did a quick glance over the material as the woman came over to her. It looked exactly as she wanted it to be and Hera couldn't help but beam. Hera held out her arms as well and the Mirialan gently transferred the material over and onto her arms.

Hera smiled as she looked over the Tulle wrap that was placed over her arms. She moved them slightly so she could run her hands over it. It was smooth on her fingers and light to touch and was almost glittering in the sun that came through the windows. It was light and beautiful in her arms.

"It's perfect." Hera commented warmly. It was long enough to go around Ahsoka's shoulder but not too long that it would carry on the ground. The white Tulle was fine at the touch as well and could easily be tied up since they didn't have a tribal pin.

Zeb walked over to Hera and moved his hands over the Tulle as well, somewhat confused and slightly unimpressed.

"This is it?" he asked.

Hera looked over at him and raised an eyebrow as Ezra came over to feel it in his curiosity as well. She explained to him, "it's Togrutan tradition, Zeb. It'll go lightly around Ahsoka's shoulders. It's meant to symbolize ancestors wrapping themselves around her, which is why the tribe pin goes over her heart. It's supposed to be a family heirloom, passing from generation to generation, but since Ahsoka doesn't have that she can start her own. Just because it's not from your culture doesn't mean it's not important."

Ezra grinned as the Lasat rolled his eyes, "fair's fair."

Hera smiled as well and the Mirialan looked at them with a smile before asking, "a gift for a friend?"

Hera nodded, gently wrapping it around her arm to fold it so it wouldn't leave any dents with the utmost care. Maybe the money was slightly expensive for it, but she knew that Ahsoka would love it so she knew it would be worth the money.

"Yes. A friend of ours is getting married today. She wasn't able to get a wrap herself so we thought we would give it to her as a surprise and gift." Hera explained to her as she finished wrapping it and setting it very gently in her pack.

Ezra scratched the back of his head and continued, "actually, we were hoping to be able to get some other things. Can we look at some tuxes and dresses?"

The Mirialan saleswoman smiled warmly, "of course!"

The female directed them to the back of the store where the crew saw dress after dress on one side of the large store on hangers and mannequins with tuxes on the other, though there was not as many. The dresses were mostly ivory and white, but there were some of other colours to go with the other cultures, like gold. The crew was slightly taken back by all the choices they would have to go through to chose, but Hera and Sabine definitely had the harder job of going through all the dresses.

"Alright…boys you get a tux for Rex in the rental section while Hera and I look at the dresses." Sabine said.

"Cheapest if you can, but as long as it still looks nice." Hera told them.

The boys nodded, going off to start their search as Hera and Sabine moved the other way.

"What size do you think we need for Rex?" Ezra asked.

"Extra large." You could practically hear Kanan's smile.

"Kanan." Hera warned as she turned to look at him.

He turned around to look back at her and grinned, "what? I can't joke now either?"

Hera rolled her eyes and follow's Sabine's lead as the Mandalorian went to the first rack of dresses and was quickly going through them one by one.

~.~

"You know," Ahsoka asked Rex as she looked up at the clouds that slowly rolled in the sky, "I thought I would be bored with the whole 'doing nothing' thing and taking the day off. I thought that I would need us to do something to keep us busy but this is…so nice."

He smiled down at her, his arm still resting over her stomach as Ahsoka held it in her hands to make sure it stayed close. Rex stares up at the bright sky as well, hearing the noises of the small animals moving and talking to each other in the wooded area behind them. It was very peaceful. They had taken the trail that the Rodian suggested to them and it led them to the small waterfall and river, as the Rodian told them. On the beautiful, sunny day, it was a gorgeous, quiet walk that ended with a beautiful view. They decided to rest and stay a while before going back to get ready for their special afternoon.

Their break started with them sitting on the ground, looking around at the view and making small talk. Then Ahsoka had gotten slightly adventurous. Rex watched her as she took off her shoes to place her feet in the water, splashing it a little around her toes. The smile and relaxed bliss on her face was an image that Rex hoped he would never forget. There were so many times today where he saw her truly happy with a true smile on her face and her eyes sparkling again as they did so many years ago when they were young. Taking off her shoes wasn't a big act of rebellion against the high title she had, but it was something to make her feel more carefree and young. And that was something Rex would never go against. He had a wide smile on her face as she walked along the edge of the river, her feet in the water and her leggings up to make sure they didn't get wet. She would look down at her feet to make sure she knew where she was going and wouldn't step on anything while sometimes moving her gaze to other places like across to the other side of the large, slowly flowing river, to animals she saw in the trees, or to the waterfall. Sometimes she would just stand there and look at these places before going back to the waterfall and walking towards it. When she was close enough he watched her place her hand under the water. The water cascaded on her hand and through her fingers. Rex couldn't stop his smile as he watched her. He reminded of the young Padawan he first met all those years ago. She hadn't really changed, at least not the best parts of her.

She looked back at him with a smile and told him in a soft voice, "the water is great. Refreshing, actually."

He gave her a grin, "I will have to take your word for it."

She shook her head, though the warm smile was still on her face. She made her way back to him and somehow they ended in this new position, him laying down, using a smooth, large rock as a pillow while his stomach was her pillow. He was vertical and she horizontal and he had placed his arm over her as they were looking up at the sky.

He stared down at her and sees her close her eyes, taking in all the quiet peace around them. Rex answers her, "it's quite nice to just lay and not have to worry about where to get our next credits, a new mission, to go against the Empire…It's nice to just sit back and _breathe_."

Ahsoka nods, squeezing his hand that was on her. She tells him, still looking up at the sky, "nothing to think about except another adventure. No death, no destruction, just this calm peace of life."

Rex nodded as well even if she couldn't see it. He saw her close her eyes again to become more with her inner peace. He brought his free hand down to gently stroke the tops of her montrals. He could feel her lean into his hand slightly so he kept it as a sign to keep going.

"I'm so glad we did this." Ahsoka whispered, "it's nice to have time just for us, no others on the ship, only small moments in the nights…I wish we had more of this."

Rex chuckled and answered her, "I think you would miss all the action too much. You never were one to stay still."

Ahsoka shrugged, a smile still on her face, "fair enough. I'd miss the rebellion too much."

"You did always have a soft spot for that," he joked.

He could feel her roll her eyes, "I was _not_ that bad."

He chuckled again, relaxing against the rock as they played out the playful badgering they had done so many times before since they reunited almost a year ago. His chuckling was enough for words and she relaxed as well, playfully pinching at his arm.

"I was _not_!" she insisted, "…I was a little rough around the edges…"

His laughter got a little louder and she rolled her eyes.

"You saying you are a little rough around the edges is like saying Hardcase was a little rough around the edges at flying."

"You are so mean sometimes," she teased as she remembered the clone and his blue lined tattoos. She could never forget their faces and thinking about them and the memories she had would put a smile on her face. As much as she missed them, she did like to remember some of the things that made her laugh and smile. She was glad that there was quite a lot of them.

Rex grinned, looking up at the clouds. For a long time he had problems thinking of his brothers, all of those he had left behind and who had died. For a while he really, truly _hated_ the Empire, more than he ever thought he could hate anything. His feelings towards the Empire was such a strong hate that he would cry and shake to hold in the anger so that he wouldn't end up damaging the home he, Wolffe, and Gregor had created. He and his brothers were nothing more than pawns, _things,_ for the Separatists to use in a plan to kill those they loved and who they swore to protect. All of his brothers who had died had truly died for nothing other than to bankrupt the Separatists and Republic.

That was what made him so mad.

They had all died for _nothing_.

The anger never disappeared, but Rex tried to channel it in different ways over the years and he wanted to go against this new chain of order in the Galaxy, but he needed some space from all the fighting. He needed some time away. It wasn't until this group of kids and this big Lasat and two Jedi showed up out of nowhere and said his birth number and told him they were brought to him because of Ahsoka. He didn't need to be a Jedi to know they were genuine and good. And when Ezra told him that his brothers died fighting for what they thought was right, for some reason that helped mend some anger and hurt in him. And he knew that he had to go back, especially if he would be with Ahsoka again. When he saw her again, he realized how much he missed her. And then on his first night back they got some caf and talked literally all night, surprised to see crew members coming in the morning and asking why they were up so early. After that, everything seemed to be okay again, or at least he felt better about everything and he knew that if he could join a rebellion, it would be with her.

Rex didn't realize how quiet he was until Ahsoka moved slightly in his arm. He looked down at her and heard her ask him, "are you alright, Rex?"

He looks down at her and knows that he was gone for too long. The playful atmosphere had slowly drifted away in his thoughts and she sensed his mind wander as well. She had waited a little bit, knowing that he was probably thinking about his brothers and didn't want to disrupt him until she felt him moving his arm again, holding her closer to him.

Rex moved his other arm to gently stroke her right lek.

"Yeah, just thinking." Rex told her, "and being more grateful that I decided to join the rebellion…and bring myself back to you."

She leaned into his touch as he gently stroked her lek. He had gotten good at that so it wasn't too soft and didn't tickle because of how sensitive they could be. Now his fingers trailed down them and she wondered if that's what it felt like when people moved their hands gently through human hair and if it was as relaxing and comforting.

She whispered to him, "I am too…you're my best friend, Rex."

He smiled to himself. He didn't know how in all the Galaxy and in all the clones he was put in the 501st, that Ahsoka was paired with his General and that they had become friends, but it happened. He didn't know exactly how they were brought back together for a second chance, at a second friendship but they were. And then there was this, that somehow Ahsoka wanted to marry him. He would never question it, but he'd be happy he was so lucky.

"You too, Little'un," he told her softly, using his old nick-name for her.

"I love you." Ahsoka whispered to him, looking up at the sky.

Rex smiled to himself.

"I love you more than I think you'll ever know." Rex told her.

Except Ahsoka did. She could feel it every time they were close. She felt it when they saw each other again and many times between them, but she always remembered that first reunion. She felt his feeling swell like a flower blooming, but faster and a little intoxicating and she was never more relieved than she was in that moment. She felt the same feeling coming and blooming almost every time they woke up, when they reunite after missions, and especially after sex. She felt the admiration and adoration radiating from him as she looked into his eyes as they held each other in their arms. He was her best friend and she knew how much he loved her and it was why she loved him so much. She considered herself the lucky one to have someone love her that much and in ways she never thought she would have.

~.~

"This is impossible, Hera." Sabine grumbled, "some are nice and all but then you have to think about what Ahsoka would like, if they would fit her, and these would be too expensive anyway. I wish that they were sorted with how much they were instead of basically at random."

Hera smiled. They decided to divide and conquer by Sabine starting on one side of what seemed to be the endless racks while Hera went to the other. The Twi'lek couldn't exactly disagree. There were lots of dresses, some way fancier than they could afford and what Ahsoka would ever like with multiple details and flashy aspects that weren't her at all. And the sizing was an issue as well because they couldn't have it tailored. It had to come as is off the rack. Hera had tried looking for a simple dress, one that didn't have too many details, if any.

Hera had went to the next rack, quickly scanning the one dress before hearing someone come up behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the boys coming back, Zeb carrying a slightly off-black tux over his arm.

"Got one." Kanan confirmed, "how are you and Sabine doing?"

Hera sighed and looked at the next dress before moving it down the rack to look at the next.

"Not fantastic. There are too many designs." Hera answered, "some extra help right now would be—."

The Twi'lek was cut off when Sabine's voice called over to them: "Hey, Hera! What do you think of this?"

The words immediately caught Hera's attention and before the boys could really process the request, Hera was already over to the teen. Sabine was holding a dress out on the rack and moved to take it completely off to show the others. Hera studied it as the others came forward. The dress was simple, yet had a lovely elegance to it. It was completely white save for a silver fake-diamond strap around the upper waist that made the dress scrunch up very slightly to make it go over the top of the belt, but it looked classy. It was a single strapped dress with a diamond-like neckline. Hera imagined Ahsoka in it. It would be long enough, maybe on the ground very slightly, but not by a lot if any. And it would most likely be a little big on her, but not enough to make it look noticeable and hang bad on her.

The Twi'lek smiled with relief.

"Great eye, Sabine," she complemented her, looking over the dress in the bag again before the next idea coming in her head, "how much is it?"

Ezra helped Sabine find the tag and immediately his smile turned into a frown.

"We…don't have enough," he answered them, "not for both at least."

The others immediately frowned as well. Hera turned to Kanan and asked him, "are there any cheaper tuxes?"

"We picked one of the cheapest." Kanan answered.

"Besides, we wouldn't have enough still even if we found another tux." Ezra answered.

Hera looked between the dress and the tux before asking Ezra, "how short are we?"

"If we get the them together, we'd have about 3/4 of the cost of the dress." Ezra answered, "or something close to that. Either way, not enough."

Hera felt her heart sinking. She never should have gotten her hopes up. She never should have expected this to happen otherwise. The others all looked disappointed as well. She felt Kanan put a hand on her shoulder and Hera turned to him.

"Maybe we can find another dress," he suggested.

Hera shook her head.

"We've looked in about eight racks so far and found nothing but this, and it would take us too long to go through all of the dresses. And even if we did find one that was more plain, it wouldn't be too much different than that one. We still wouldn't have enough." Hera answered.

Sabine sighed, looking at the dress. It would be perfect for the Togruta and she was really hoping they would get to surprise Rex and Ahsoka with the gifts. Hera looked at the teens and noticed their disappointed faces and sighed.

"Maybe we can rent it. We can always ask." Hera told her.

Sabine rolled her eyes, "face it, Hera, that will get us nowhere."

"I'll ask anyway." Hera told her, "give me the dress."

Sabine did so and Hera carefully placed the dress over her arm and walked to the front. Curiously, the others followed, wondering if Hera would be able to convince the saleswoman.

The Mirialan was doing something on her holopad when the others came back. She looked up and immediately gave them a smile, looking over the dress and tux they had.

"Wonderful choices!" the saleswoman told them, a wide smile still on her face, "I do believe that suit is from the rental section. I'm guessing that is what you wish to do."

Hera nodded, looking slightly worried, "yes…actually we were wondering if there was any chance if we could rent the dress as well."

The saleswoman's smile immediately dropped and the others knew that wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry, but we don't rent the dresses." the woman said.

"Is there any possible way that you can make an exception? We don't have enough to cover the cost of the dress completely, but we can give you what we have left, which is about 3/4 of the cost to rent it for the night…or even just a couple of hours." Hera explained.

The saleswoman shook her head, telling them in a more stern voice: "we do not rent the dresses. I'm sorry but you will have to pay for it in full."

"Please," Sabine told the owner, "we will give the dress back in a matter of hours. It'll probably be a little after sunset."

"We do not rent the dresses," the woman told Sabine again. The Mandalorian was starting to get annoyed. The woman was starting to sound like a broken record and she always hated when people would do that.

Hera knew that she had to step in both to stop Sabine before she burst and to try and get the girl to listen to a new voice. The Twi'lek took a step forward and told the owner gently, "look, our friends are getting married today. Actually in…" Hera looked at her watch, "about an hour and a half. They could barely afford rings and a minister and all morning we were working at the docks to get enough money for them, but it's hard to get a lot of money with just that work."

The saleswoman still looked unimpressed. Hera sighed and decided to let out more of the story and try to milk it, tug on the woman's heartstrings to see if that would make any difference.

"Please. These two were separated during the Clone Wars. They were great friends and reconnected again after over fifteen years apart. Both of them lived their lives helping others. Neither of them have a good paying job and they could barely afford rings and a ceremony. Please, we just want to make this better for them. There isn't even a reception, they are the only ones left in their group of friends and can't afford a reception anyway. We will have the dress back in a matter of hours, in perfect condition just as we got it. And if something happens to it then you keep the rental cost and we'll pay for the dress in full as well." Hera told her.

The salesperson did look like they were thinking over the idea in their mind despite having a displeasing look on her face and Hera could see she was on the right path. It encouraged her to keep going, but the salesperson asked a question before she could speak.

"How could you pay for the dress in full if you cannot now?" she asked.

"We can get you the money in a couple of days for it, no more than a week." Karan insisted, "if it came to that. We just don't have the money today for it."

"Please. If anyone deserves an amazing wedding its them. We'll get the dress back to you before you close tonight," Hera promised.

The salesperson looked them all over again. The crew took that as a good sign. She was seriously thinking about the idea.

Ezra took a step forward and asked her, "didn't you take this job so you could help people have the best wedding they could? To make dreams come true? If you let us rent the dress we will bring it back like how we bought it and you get to give this couple the amazing day they deserve."

That seemed to be the icing on the cake and both Kanan and Ezra could sense that. The saleswoman looked them all over and told them, with a sigh, "you are lucky my mother owns the business."

The others smiled, letting out laughs of relief before the saleswoman held up her hand for them to stop and listen again.

"I may not have taken the job for those reasons, but I know that's why my mother started this store. I'll let you rent the dress. However, I expect it in the exact same condition it was in before or else you have to buy it. And I want it back before I close tonight," the Mirialan told them sternly.

"Absolutely!" Hera and Kanan spoke at the same time, promising her.

The saleswoman nodded and looked at all the things, "I'm guessing you are ready to pay now?"

"Yes." Hera answered and looked at the time again. They would have to hurry.

~.~

"Where are they?" Rex asked, "they should be here by now."

Ahsoka lightly giggled at his anxiousness and she placed a hand on his shoulder. Rex looked over the shoulder to look at her and she offered him a smile, "they're coming. They are just a little late."

Rex sighed and Ahsoka smiled, "now who is the impatient one?"

"I just…" Rex sighed, smiling a little at himself. Yes, he was impatient, but he wanted to marry Ahsoka. He wanted to make things official.

Ahsoka turned back to the minister, who was happily, and patiently waiting with them.

"I'm sure they will be along soon." Ahsoka told him.

"I do not have anything else for the rest of the night, so there are no pressing matters for me to leave early if we do go over the time we planned." the minister told her with a smile.

The Togruta couldn't help smiling back. The minister was about the same age she was, if not maybe five years older, but it was close. He was human with hair starting to thin with a clean-shaven round face, but he was very nice and Ahsoka was glad that he was flexible with the ceremony. They had given him their vows and the differing of the two cultures put together as they agreed and the minister abided by them easily, and even found the flower petals for the end of the ceremony, just as they agreed. The petals sat in a basket, ready. All three of them were ready and were just waiting on the witnesses for the marriage documents.

"Thank you." Ahsoka told him.

A couple of minutes later, the three could hear movement in the bushes along the path and looked down it to see the Ghost Crew, minus Chopper, coming up a hill to where they were. Hera was the first in line to come up, moving quickly.

"I'm so sorry we are late! We had to pick up some things." Hera told them a little out of breath.

The others followed close behind, breathing heavily as well, taking the break from the fast-paced walks. Hera took a step closer to a confused Ahsoka.

"You had to pick up some things?" she asked.

Hera nodded and Ahsoka shrugged and turned to the minister, "well, if you're ready then—."

Sabine quickly stepped between them.

"Wait! We…have some surprises for you two." the Mandalorian told them.

Rex and Ahsoka both shared a look before turning to the crew members, confused.

"Should we ask?" Ahsoka asked Hera.

The Twi'lek smiled and shook her head, moving her pack off of her back and onto the ground so she could access the contents inside easier. Zen took off his back as well, going through it while holding it up with one harm and the other rifling through the contents.

"No," Hera answered simply, "so we will just show you."

Carefully, Hera took out the Tulle wrap and handed it to a shocked, wide eyed Ahsoka, who's hands carefully reached out for it, to touch it and make sure it was real.

"Is this what I think it is?" Ahsoka asked, her eyes already starting to gloss over as the gesture sunk in. They had gotten her a wrap for the wedding. They had spent their own money for them

Hera nodded, a wide smile on her face. The others smiled as well as they watched Ahsoka and Rex's shocked faces at the unexpected gifts. Ahsoka gently took the wrap and held it in her hands, taking in the feel of it between her fingers.

"This is beautiful." Ahsoka whispered.

"That's not all we got." Sabine said with a grin.

Both Ahsoka and Rex looked up at her, confused. They had more things for them?

Hera carefully took out the dress while Zeb showed off the tux to the two and Ahsoka gasped with surprise, almost shaking. They found a dress and tux? But..where did they get the money for this? Rex stared at the two things, shocked that he and Ahsoka were being presented with these two things. He looked over at Ahsoka and saw that tears were slowly leaking from her eyes and Rex realized that his eyes were becoming a little glazed as well.

"You got a dress?" Ahsoka croaked.

The others smiled widely and Sabine took a step forward and told them, "what's a wedding day without a dress?"

"Hopefully the two things fit." Ezra commented.

"You can't keep the dress or tux, we only managed to rent them, but the wrap is yours to keep, Ahsoka." Hera informed her, a smile on her face as she gently transferred the dress and wrap in one of Ahsoka's arms.

Ahsoka wiped her eyes, a loving smile on her face as she looked over the crew. Rex stared at them, his hand moving to Ahsoka's shoulder and squeezing it, as though to make sure all of this was real. Ahsoka let out a small, shaky laugh. It was the reaction that the crew had looked forward to and none of them could find it not to smile back.

"I was not expecting this." Ahsoka sniffed, wiping her one eye again.

Rex looked them over as well, a smile on his face as he took the tux from Zeb, looking it over slightly as it hung from his arm.

Hera smiled, handing Ahsoka the dress, "you go put it on and I'll help you with the wrap."

Ahsoka looked around after taking the dress.

"You're going to have to help me find a big bush," she told them.

All of them laughed and Hera told her, "I'll come with you then." The Twi'lek turned her head to look at the others and joked, raising an eyebrow, "and no peaking. It's bad for the groom to see the bride in her dress before she goes down the aisle."

The others laughed and Ahsoka heard Zeb mumbling about the tux he was giving Rex to wear and she had no doubt he was going to try and find a bush for himself to put the clothes on. The minister moved to set things in place for when they came back while Sabine, Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra stood where the minister told them they should be to see the ceremony. Hera pulled her pack over her shoulders and walked with Ahsoka down the path a little more before finding a large bundle of bushes tall enough to offer privacy.

"Here, I'll help you step into it." Hera told Ahsoka.

The Togruta carefully undressed before stepping into the dress as Hera helped her put it on. When the deed was done, Hera looked it over on her. It was a little big on her, but she still looked elegant. Ahsoka looked down at herself and then back up at Hera, "how do I look."

"Beautiful." Hera answered with a smile.

Tears leaked from Ahsoka's eyes again and she quickly wiped them away, giving Hera a smile.

"I can't believe you all did this." she whispered.

Hera shrugged, "well, the others made a good point. It would be nice to have a real wedding, one with a dress and such to give hope in a galaxy like this."

The Togruta smiled, looking down at herself and then at her clothes.

"Where should I put those?" Ahsoka asked.

Hera looked down and unhooked her pack again, "I'll put them in my bag."

Ahsoka nodded, holding the wrap again. While Hera placed the things in her pack, Ahsoka admired the wrap, moving her finger tips across it until she heard someone come down the path. Hera stood up, moving her pack over her shoulders again with Ahsoka's other clothes now safely inside.

"Who is it?" Hera called.

"It's just me." Sabine answered.

Soon, the Madalorian made her way through the bushes and looked over Ahsoka with a bright smile now on her face.

"I knew that dress would look beautiful on you," she mentioned.

Ahsoka smiled widely.

"You're the one who picked it out?" she asked.

The Mandalorian smiled and nodded.

"Then thank you. I love it, even if I don't get to keep it." Ahsoka told her.

"Well, the look isn't complete yet." Hera told her, taking the wrap from Ahsoka.

The Togruta nodded, keeping her shoulders still and her arms at her side as Hera carefully moved the wrap around the shoulders and then held it in spot.

"Now, we can probably knot it slightly, just to keep it on right and not damage it but—." Hera started before she was interrupted by Sabine again.

"Actually, Hera…I brought something for that." Sabine told her.

The two other girls looked at her in surprise. Sabine smiled and moved in her pocket before taking something else out and holding it out to Ahsoka. The Togruta looked at the object in her hand, a pin that was the rebellion logo in its rainbow colours. Hera looked as shocked as Ahsoka did.

"Where did you get this?" Hera asked her.

Sabine shrugged, "made it actually…years ago. But I only made three. I was testing out some other art forms but metalwork is _definitely_ not my forte. But Hera mentioned that Togrutas would wear a pin with their tribe's crest on it and I know you don't have that but…well the rebellion is kind of your tribe, right? You belong in here."

Ahsoka smiled down at Sabine, feeling her feelings start to swell up again. She felt her eyes get wet again and she sighed, wiping them once more.

"I wasn't expecting to be crying so much before we exchanged vows." Ahsoka joked and the other two women laughed.

Hera smiled and told Ahsoka as she carefully took the pin, "you two deserve it."

Ahsoka looked between them and told them, " _thank you_."

Once the pin was on and held the wrap up in place, the three agreed that it was time to get back to the others. Ahsoka was met with a Rex, who's expression was shock and loving as he looked her over in the dress. She gave him a smile back and saw the minister had set up the very small table with the documents waiting to be signed, the flower petals at the edge of the table.

Soon, the ceremony did start and no one could stop from smiling as they watched Ahsoka and Rex hold each other's hands and smiling to each other and following the ceremony. The minister talked mostly in basic and shared a story of love before giving traditional prayers in both Mando and Togruti. It was those times where Ezra felt a little lost and wondered what the man was saying, but made a mental note to ask Hera about it later, hoping she or someone else could give insight on the passages. Soon after, it was time for Rex and Ahsoka to say their vows. Ezra could tell that one line went from one language to the other and didnt' know what the vows were, but did know that they followed a bit more of the Mandalorian tradition, where the male would say the vows and place the ring on his soon to be wife's finger and then the other would do the same. The crew had tried to get a close look on the rings, but decided to ask about it later so they could focus on the ceremony. From there, the couple kept following the Mando tradition, where they went to sign the documents, leaving the kiss for last. Hera and Kanan stepping up as well to sign as witness before the ceremony went on.

After a couple more prayers by the minister, one in both languages, Ahsoka and Rex finally kissed. The others smiled and clapped lightly as Rex gently took Ahsoka's face in his hands and kissed her. She smiled, kissing him back lovingly. During that time, the minister reached over to the small table and took the basket of flower petals. After the kiss, Ahsoka and Rex smiled at each other before ending the ceremony in a Togruta tradition. They placed their hands in the basket and took a handful of petals in their hands before throwing them in the air above them in celebration.

There was more clapping, but Rex didn't notice it. All he could notice was her. His wife. He was married now. It didn't even matter that his brothers weren't here because he knew they were. He could feel them and could almost hear their claps in his ear as well, moving through the mountains like a beautiful, haunting echo. But they were there. They were there for their day. Their friends never left them.

"I love you, Littl'un." Rex told her as the petals gently came back down, landing on them and blowing in the air like snow. He watched some lightly landed on her montrals and lekku and it added to a sense of peace and serenity of the moment. And her smile only made the world in that moment seem brighter, like the sun was now directly on them.

"I love you too, Rexer." Ahsoka told him warmly.

For a brief, slightly confusing moment, he saw her as the seventeen year old Ahsoka who could control the world and who he fought beside, with the fire bright in her eyes, where she wasn't hurt yet, but now it seemed as though that part of her past no longer mattered. Like it was forgotten, or it didn't matter because here they were. And then he was brought back to now, looking at Ahsoka, more beautiful than ever.

As he felt something swelling in him, he brought her fiercely into a hug, holding her close. The others smiled as Ahsoka hugged him back, holding him tightly as she hid her face in his neck for comfort, feeling all he was as well. She heard clapping, but her focus was on Rex as he held her. He hid his face in her shoulder when small tears started to come from under his eyes. He never wanted to let her go.

 **A/N: If you want to see the pictures of the rings and dress, go to the tumblr post I made at http(:) post/ 152290355095/ a-rebels-wedding . I hope you enjoyed the one-shot.**


End file.
